Przenośni.mmo.rpg
Na temat Mercury'ego (skórki mobilnej FANDOMU) krąży wiele opinii, niestety większość niecenzuralnych. Szkoda, bo prawie zawsze powodem są nie najlepsze pierwsze wrażenia lub brzydko wyglądającą wiki, ale z winy edytora, a nie skórki. [Blog 1.png|thumb|right|Według [https://www.quantcast.com/wikia.com?qcLocale=en_US quantcast.com 62% ruchu na wikia.com pochodzi z urządzeń mobilnych.]] Niestety, czy tego chcemy, czy nie urządzenia mobilne stanowią większość ruchu na wikia.com, a niewątpliwa większość użytkowników urządzeń mobilnych skorzysta właśnie z Mercury'ego. Obecnie aż 62% globalnego ruchu na FANDOMIE pochodzi z urządzeń mobilnych. __TOC__ Dobry, zły i brzydki Niezależnie od tego z jakiej skórki korzystamy może ona wyglądać źle lub dobrze. Mercury nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Jeżeli tworzymy szablon/artykuł sprawdzamy, czy wygląda dobrze na skórce z której korzystamy. Niestety często tylko na niej. W drugiej kolejności zazwyczaj zaglądamy na Monobooka i o ile dbanie o tę skórkę nie jest czymś złym, nie można zaprzeczyć, że Monobook umiera. Mniej niż 0.01% ruchu pochodzi z Monobooka, czyli około 6200 razy mniej niż z Mercury'ego. Właśnie dlatego nasze szablony i artykuły powinniśmy tworzyć z myślą o naszej ukochanej skórce mobilnej. Poniżej zamieszczam kilka zrzutów ekranu artykułów sprzed optymalizacji pod względem urządzeń mobilnych i po niej: thumb|Artykuł Geralt na Gwint Wiki przed optymalizacją. Linki przerywają tekst, a cytat nie jest wyróżniony. thumb|Ten sam artykuł po optymalizacji. Linki nie zaburzają układu tekstu, a cytat jest wyróżniony. Całość wygląda znacznie schludniej. thumb|Szablon:Umiejętność z LoL Wiki sprzed ulepszeń [[Użytkownik:Nanaki|Nanakiego. Tekst w dwóch kolumnach wygląda brzydko, obraz umiejętności w ogóle się nie wyświetla.]] [[Plik:Mercury Blog 5.png|thumb|Szablon:Umiejętność'2', wersja zoptymalizowana pod mobilne urządzenia przez Nanakiego.]] thumb|Przykład z [[w:c:portability:Portability Hub|Portability Hub, nieprzenośny infoboks na urządzeniu mobilnym. Puste pola niepotrzebnie się wyświetlają, szablon nie wygląda schlunie.]] thumb|Dla porównania przenośny infoboks na urządzeniu mobilnym. Podgląd skórki mobilnej Jest kilka sposobów na podejrzenie skórki mobilnej, zacznę od – moim zdaniem – gorszych: * Dopisanie ?useskin=mercury na końcu adresu wiki, np. spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Społeczności?useskin=mercury. * Podgląd mobilny podczas edycji artykułu. Teraz pora na dwa najlepsze – moim zdaniem – sposoby podglądu skórki mobilnej: * Zobaczenie strony na urządzeniu mobilnym. ** Jest to jeden z prostszych sposobów, ale działa świetnie. W końcu z myślą o tym został stworzony Mercury. * Symulacja urządzenia mobilnego za pomocą narzędzi deweloperskich. ** Moim zdaniem najlepszy sposób na sprawdzenie artykułu na Mercurym, jest w stanie symulować różne smartfony, automatycznie włącza skórkę mobilną, stronę przeglądamy swipe'ując myszką, niczym palcem na urządzeniu mobilnym. Pozwala na łatwe wykonywanie zrzutów ekranu danej części strony, oraz całej strony. ** Ta funkcja znajduje się na pewno w Chrome'ie oraz Firefoxie, przy czym testowałem tylko na tym pierwszym. Porady Ok, to był dość długi wstęp, teraz pora na główną część: * Przenośne infoboksy – nie spotkałem się jeszcze z przypadkiem infoboksu, którego skonwertowanie nie byłoby wskazane. Przenośne infoboksy są przenośne (tak, wiem, zadziwiające), co znaczy, że wyglądają i działają dobrze na wszystkich skórkach. Wprowadzają kilka funkcji ciężkich do zaimplementowania w starych infoboksach (np. zwijanie grup, galerie obrazów, motywy). Po prostu są świetne. Praktycznie wszystkie infoboksy powinny zostać zamienione na przenośne infoboksy, można poszukać na swoją rękę informacji o migracji (chociażby pod wstawionym wyżej linkiem lub w źródłach na dole) i zająć się tym lub poprosić o pomoc kogoś doświadczonego. A może najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Ciebie będzie skorzystanie z Infobox Buildera? thumb|right|Kreatywne zastosowanie infoboksów. ** Czasami przenośne infoboksy mogą być użyte... nie tylko do robienia infoboksów, przykładem jest przenośna nawigacja lub nagłówek. * Rodzaje szablonów – na Oasisie rodzaje szablonów nie zmieniają niczego oprócz klasyfikacji (z wyjątkiem infoboksu, który pozwala używać Infobox Buildera). Natomiast na Mercurym sprawa wygląda lekko inaczej: klasyfikacja szablonu zmienia sposób jego wyświetlania na stronie. Wymienię tylko najważniejsze zmiany: thumb|right|Navboksy na Mercurym wyglądają... nie najlepiej. ** Komunikat, Navboks i Nawigacja – celowo schowane na skórce mobilnej. ** Link kontekstowy – wyświetla się z paddingiem i kursywą. thumb|right|blockquote wygląda strasznie ładnie na Mercurym, div nie. ** Cytat – wyświetla jako blockquote. ** Infoboks – patrz na sekcję Przenośne infoboksy. * Tabele – tabele są dobre... jeżeli są wykorzystywane tak jak powinny, czyli do wyświetlania informacji, a nie pozycjonowania elementów na stronie. ** Do pozycjonowania elementów/tworzenia układu strony możesz zamiast tabeli skorzystać z float, columns lub flexbox. ** Unikaj zagnieżdżonych tabeli (tzn. tabeli w tabelach), sprawiają wiele problemów. ** Staraj się nie zmieniać niczego oprócz wyglądu tabeli za pomocą niestandardowych klas lub atrybutu style. Natomiast możesz bezpiecznie korzystać z standardowych klas, takich jak article-table. * Mobilna strona główna – edytor strony głównej jest na tyle łatwy w obsłudze, że nie ma się nad czym rozpisywać, zaprojektowanie strony głównej nie wymaga dużego wysiłku, a przynosi sporo korzyści. thumb|right|Porównanie różnych sposobów utworzenia kursywy, na Oasisie i Mercurym; od góry: semantyczne elementy, atrybut style, klasy, wikitekst. * Używaj wikitekstu i semantycznych elementów zamiast stylu – wikitekst i semantyczne elementy (w szczególności blockquote i cite) są zrozumiane przez Mercury'ego, CSS – niekoniecznie. Podsumowanie Nie taki Mercury straszny, jak go malują. Śpieszmy się kochać skórki, bo tak szybko odchodzą. Podziękowania Specjalne podziękowania dla: * Luqgrega za pomoc z Mercury'owymi zagwozdkami (polecam tego Vanguarda użytkownika). * Nanakiego za genialne przykłady optymalizacji szablonów pod urządzenia mobilne na LoL Wiki. Zobacz więcej * quantcast.com – wikia.com * Portability Checklist * How to fix portability issues * How to tell if your content is portable * Why you should avoid inline styles * Structuring for the Future * Infobox Builder * Converting Infoboxes * Portable Infoboxes/Benefits * Portable Infoboxes/Tips and tricks * Portable Infoboxes/Best practices * Help:Infoboxes * Help:Infoboxes/Tags * Help:Infoboxes/CSS * Help:Infobox migration * Help:Infobox preview * Help:Template Types * Help:Curated Main Page * Table * Help:Avoiding nested tables * Help:Wikitext best practices * Differences between desktop and mobile * Steven Universe: a portability case study * Wookieepedia: a portability case study * Mercury * "Mercury: a Community Connect Town Hall" * Keeping your source simple * Navigation & Mercury * An Introduction: Mercury – Skin & Engine * "Portability: a Community Connect Town Hall" * Portability, Elements and Articles * Best Practices with Images * Looking Forward Portability and Mobile Kategoria:Artykuły